Most folding knives utilize a partially moveable spline along the center of the handle to bias a blade to an open or closed position by sliding contact against the tang of the blade. In addition, folding knives typically include a locking mechanism to lock the blade against pivoting movement when the blade is in the open position. Such locking mechanisms typically are complex and add substantially to the cost of the knife. Further, most folding knives can be difficult to operate for persons that have limited use of both hands.
Accordingly, there remains much room for improvement in the prior art.